The Warriors
by BananaWombat221
Summary: Kim and her friends Jerry, Eddie and Milton have been trying to get their band, The Warriors, to take off for years now, but can't find a lead guitarist. When they all meet the new kid, Jack Brewer, they discover his talents... *partly crossed over with Lemonade Mouth. I do not own Kickin It. All the characters look like they do in Season 3, but Eddie is still there*
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT. ANY LEMONADE MOUTH REFERENCES ARE PURELY ON PURPOSE (muahahahahahaha). I DO NOT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH EITHER, OR ANY LINES OR CHARACTERS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY FROM EITHER KICKIN IT OR LEMONADE MOUTH. ANY CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE FROM SHOW/MOVIE ARE MINE. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS. THIS GOES FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS, AS I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE TO REPEAT THIS DISCLAIMER.**

_Kim's P.O.V_

"This is totally your fault, Kim."

"Shut up, Jerry!"

I slouch down in my seat. It wasn't my fault. It WASN'T.

Well. Maybe it was.

I'd just been putting up some flyers on the stupid football trophy cabinet. The flyers were advertising for a new member for our band, The Warriors. Eddie on drums, Jerry on bass, Milton on keyboard, me on vocals. We're looking for a lead guitarist and occasional vocalist. It just won't work without them.

I got caught by Principal Jennings and sent to detention. Apparently, my bandmates and best friends were 'guilty by association'.

So it is technically my fault we're sitting in a slightly smelly detention room crammed with slightly dusty instruments from the failing school music program.

Eddie is sitting twiddling his drumsticks in his fingers. Jerry is tapping his hands in a beat against his desk. Milton is doing his extra homework (he's a bit of a genius). I'm staring, eyes glazed, at the blackboard.

Suddenly, the door flies open and Principal Jennings stalks in, hauling along a teenage boy by the collar.

I straighten up and look over the boy. He's seriously cute. Tall, lean but muscular, longish brown hair, tan skin, and two little moles on his cheeks. He's wearing a Guns'N'Roses t-shirt with dark jeans, a leather jacket and a beaded leather cord necklace. Interesting.

"A new addition to your sorry lot!" Principal Jennings hisses, shoving the boy into a nearby chair before striding back out.

There are a few moments of silence while we take in this new arrival.

"Wow," the boy says after a minute. "What a dump."

"Who are you?" Jerry says outright.

"The new kid," he says. "That's why you haven't seen me around." He casts his backpack and jacket off, revealing muscular arms. I internally slap myself. _Don't get distracted, Kim. Idiot._

He glances over at the instruments gathering dust and stands up, stretching his arms, muscles flexing. _Goddammit, he's not making it easy. _He walks over, tapping his fingers on the drums, running his hand over the old keyboard. He stops at a large red electric guitar. He picks it up, whistling softly, and plugs it into the closest speaker he can find. He sits in his old chair, positions it, and begins to play.

My jaw drifts slowly open, as does Jerry's, Eddie's and eventually Milton's when he looks up. He's fantastic. No, he's more than that. He's _phenomenal. _He plays the whole of 'Hit The Road Jack', including all the twiddly bits, on that old guitar. If that's what he can do with an slightly out-of-tune guitar, what can he do with a perfect one?

When he stops, he looks up absent-mindedly, like he's forgotten we're there.

"How the - "

"What - "

"Wow - !"

"Join our band!"

They all stare at me.

"Uh...what?" he says.

"Join our band," I repeat, leaning forward. "We've got a band. The Warriors."

"Oh yeah?" he says, bemused.

"Jerry's on bass," I say, gesturing to the Latino, "Eddie does drums, and Milton's on keyboard," I say, gesturing to each of my friends. "And I'm the lead singer. But we need a lead guitarist."

"Hmm," he says, "interesting offer." He thrusts a hand forward. "Jack Brewer. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Kim Crawford," I say, shaking it. "So? Will you join us?"

"Depends," he says. "Maybe we should do a practise right here, right now. There are enough instruments, right?"

I nod, and look at my bandmates. They all shrug.

"Let's do it!" I command.

Finally, when we're all ready, we stop and they all look at me. "What song, Kimmy?" Jerry asks.

"One, do NOT call me Kimmy or I will rip you limb from limb, and two, let's do Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler," I say.

"Do you just do covers?" Jack asks.

"Oh, no," I say. "We write our own. But we can see how we all work together as a band - including you - by doing something we all know."

Jack nods, understanding.

"And, one, two, three, four..."

**_Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler (I don't own this song)_**

Think the clouds are clogging up my brain  
Like the weather drain same as the tears on my face  
And I'm stuck up in the storm eye  
I guess I'll be alright  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Then it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

And you're that wind that swept me off my feet  
Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down on my knees  
That's what Dorothy was afraid of  
The sneaky tornado  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
There's no place like home  
(Uh oh uh oh)  
Home (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

I'm flopping on my bed like a flying squirrel  
Like a little girl hurt by the big bad world  
Yeah, it's twisting up my insides  
Can't hide it on the outside  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Yeah, it hits me like  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh no (uh oh uh oh uh uh oh)

And that's when you hold me, you hold me  
You tell me that you know me, I'll never be lonely  
Say we made it through the storm now  
But I'm still on the look out  
Oh (uh oh uh oh)  
Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)  
The air's getting cold  
(Uh oh uh oh)  
Cold

I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

And I'm floating, floating  
And I don't know when, know when I'm gonna drop  
He's got the way, he's got the way

I'm boarding up the windows  
Locking up my heart  
It's like every time the wind blows  
I feel it tearing us apart  
Every time he smiles  
I let him in again  
Everything is fine  
When you're standing in the eye of the hurricane

Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comes the sun, here comes the rain  
Standing in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

He picks me up like  
He's got the way of the hurricane  
And I think I'm fine like  
I'm in the eye of the hurricane

Oooh ooh ooh  
Oooh ooh ooh

We finish with a flourish and Jack sets his guitar down gently and claps. "Well...that was great! But...I'm not interested in joining a band."

"Oh, come on!" Jerry says. "You were awesome, yo! WE were awesome!"

"It was meant to be, Jack," I say, putting on my puppy dog eyes. "Pleaaassseee?"

"A few more rehearsals," he says after a few moments. "Later in the week. If it all goes well...maybe I'll join your band."

**Review, favourite, follow...all appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, thank you VERY much for the review, BingleBongle. Awesome name by the way. Don't own Kickin It, as you can tell.**

Kim's P.O.V

I curse and look at my watch again. He said he'd be here by now!

We're all in Eddie's garage, which is soundproof, which is why we use it for band rehearsals. I gave Jack Eddie's address and made him promise to drop by at seven thirty after school. It's a day after detention and we're all on edge.

"Kim, he's obviously not coming," Milton says gently, playing a few notes on his keyboard.

"He is!" I flounder. "I mean, he will...probably..." I feel my faith dissolve, and sigh in defeat. "Come on then guys, let's get started."

Jerry had just started the first few notes when a voice came from the doorway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought I was invited here?"

I look up. Jack is standing in the doorway, wearing a plain purple t-shirt and grey jeans. I walk calmly up to him and punch him on the shoulder.

"Don't. Be. _Late," _I hiss.

"You're not doing such a great job of getting me to be in your band, Kim," he says cheerfully, picking up Eddie's spare acoustic guitar and strumming it.

"Whatever," I say, tossing my hair. God, he's cute but annoying. I turn to look at Jerry and the guys. "What song shall we do?"

Eddie gets a mischievous look on his face. "How about The Only Exception?"

I gape. "We've only got the sheet music for that! We haven't played it together!"

"What's The Only Exception?" Jack asks, his voice tight.

"It's a song," I say dumbly. "I mean, we found some sheet music and a lyrics sheet on the sidewalk outside Falafel Phil's yesterday. We read it and thought it was great. It was all handwritten, which made us think that it was an original. We decided to try it."

"Well," Jerry says, "let's do it!"

I readjust my microphone, sit down cross-legged, and clear my throat.

_**The Only Exception by Paramore (I LOVE THIS SONG YET SADLY I DO NOT OWN IT)**_

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.  
Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

There is a long pause when we finish. It sounded...the word for it was beautiful. I never expected it to go that well.

"Guys," Jack says in a strangled voice. "I've got something to confess."

I look up. "Yeah?"

He rubs the back of his neck with one hand. "I...uh...I wrote it."

"You what?"

"I wrote The Only Exception."

"You - you did?" I'm stunned. Jack looked like such a rocker that I never could have expected him to write something so...sensitive.

"Yeah," he says, blushing beet red. "I wrote it kind of about my life. I lost the papers right after I walked out of detention yesterday. I guess you found them."

"IT'S FATE!"

We all jump. Jerry has put his bass guitar down and is jumping up and down looking like a hyperactive gopher.

"It's fate!" he screeches. "You, a guitarist, walk into detention with a band that's looking for a guitarist. You lose a song, we find it. We play together, WE SOUND AMAZING. It's fate, Jack, accept it!"

Jack looks conflicted.

"Jack," I whisper. He looks down at me, and his eyes soften. I get to my feet and take his hand in my own. It's rough and slightly callused. "Please?"

He chews his lip. I've just about given up when he suddenly bursts out, "fine!"

"Huh?"

"Fine!" he says. "I'll join The Warriors."

There's a moment's silence, then the garage explodes in a barrage of hugs, screeching, loud "YES!"s and Eddie chucking his drumsticks in the air. We all dogpile on top of Jack in joy.

"Okay, okay!" he wheezes. "Get off now!"

We all scramble off, laughing hysterically, as he straightens up.

"You guys want to get this band off the ground, right?" he says, his eyes cunning.

"Ye - es?" I say, dragging the word out.

"YouTube," he says triumphantly. "YouTube is the answer. If we're really as good as we think, someone will discover us!"

"What song to put on there, though?" I muse. "An original, definitely. But..."

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Milton says. "The Only Exception."

I look at Jack.

Jack nods.

I take a deep breath. "Eddie, get the video camera."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews from:**

**LeolivianAndKickShipperForever**

**KarateGirl77**

**BingleBongle**

**I'm SO sorry if I didn't spell it right or got your name wrong or forgot you. I was just overwhelmed by the positive response!**

**Don't own Kickin It, songs, etc. Thanks for all the follows and favourites!**

Kim's P.O.V

My phone rang insistently. I drag myself out of bed, groaning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Stupid ringtone. My little brother Caleb set it on Barbie Girl by Aqua and I can't figure out how to change it.

"What?" I say harshly into the phone.

"KIM! KIM! KIM! KIM!"

I hold the phone away from my ear. Three voices - Eddie, Jerry and Milton's - were chanting my name loudly in unison.

"Shut up!" I roar into the phone before putting it back to my ear. "What is it? You woke me up."

"Guess how many views our video got! Guess! Guess!" Eddie shrieks.

"I don't know, eight? Eighty? A hundred and eighty?" I say, awake now.

"Higher!" squeaks Milton.

"Uh...four hundred? Six hundred? Just tell me!" I demand.

"TWENTY MILLION!" Jerry bellows.

I'm frozen, rooted to the spot, and manage a small, high-pitched "_what?_"

"Check the newspaper!" Eddie says excitedly.

I slam the End Call button, chuck my phone down, and race downstairs. Caleb is drinking milk straight from the carton (eurgh) and Mom is making pancakes. I rush to pick up the newspaper and practically scream when I see the front page.

We are on the front of a NATIONAL NEWSPAPER.

It's a slightly blurry photo, a screenshot of us performing The Only Exception in Eddie's garage.

_Talented Teens Take the Internet By Storm! _the headline screams.

I hurry to read the story.

_It was an ordinary day when I logged onto YouTube and checked what the current viral video was. I saw it was something to do with music and clicked on it, mildly intrigued. I practically spat my cappuccino all over my laptop as I listened. I was listening to possibly the most beautiful song ever written._

_The song, only titled "The Only Exception" and posted by a channel called TheWarriors, seems to be by an undiscovered teen band consisting of incredibly talented instrumentalists and a stunning vocalist. The lead singer, a blonde female, and the guitarists, drummer and keyboardist, four males, are all undoubtedly the Next Big Thing. The song, which features amazing sounds and sensitive lyrics, seems to be an original. It has been recieving overwhelmingly good reviews, YouTube comments, and is the new Internet phenomenon. I checked what was the most searched thing on Google, and guess what? 'The Only Exception The Warriors' was it!_

_I'm not surprised if this goes straight to number one on the charts._

I drop the newspaper and race to the landline phone. I punch in Jack's number - which I snagged last night - and wait, hissing "pickuppickuppickup" into thin air.

"Yeah?" comes a gravelly male voice. It's undoubtedly Jack's 'morning' voice.

"Jack," I say shakily, "have you read the newspaper yet?"

"Uh, no?" he says questioningly.

"Read it," I order.

"Sure," he says, bewildered.

I wait, listening to the slight scuffling noises as he climbs out of bed and walks down the stairs.

"I don't understand why - OH MY GOD." There is a loud clunk and then silence. I smile to myself.

"KIM WE'RE ON THE FRONT PAGE OF THE NEWSPAPER OH MY GOD," he says after a quick squeaking sound that was obviously him picking the phone of the ground.

"I know!" I shriek. "I know, I know, I KNOW!"

"Kim, what's your address?"

I tell him.

"I'll be round in five!"

I ring up Jerry, Eddie and Milton. "Get your asses round here! Now!"

Within eight minutes, we're all huddled in my kitchen, surrounding my laptop, as my bemused mother and surprised Caleb exit the room.

"'_You guys are incredible, how are you not famous'_," Jerry reads from the YouTube comments on our video.

"'_Make another song, pleeeeaassseee_,'" Milton says aloud.

"'_This song is my jam!'_" Jack says.

"'_The blonde chick is hot,_'" Eddie snorts. I smack him over the back of his head.

"Guys," Jack says slowly, "do you realize what's happening?"

We all nod, except Jerry, who looks confused and says "what?"

"We're being DISCOVERED," Jack says excitedly. "We're going to have record companies queueing up!"

We all start squealing like little girls and high-fiving.

"Let's do another song!" Jerry says immediately.

"Well, obviously," I say. "But what type?"

"I've got an idea," says Milton thoughtfully.

A few hours later, our new video was up.

**THIS IS A DESCRIPTION OF THE VIDEO**

_Five faces crowd the screen, with Kim in front, Jack second, and the three other guys crowding in behind. _

_"Jerry, you're squashing me!" complains Milton._

_"Hey, guys!" Kim says, smiling. "I'm Kim, lead singer of The Warriors. This is Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Jack."_

_There is a chorus of 'hey's and 'sup's._

_"We're so amazed at all the positive feedback for The Only Exception, a song our very own Jack wrote," Kim says, gesturing at the brunette, who blushed lightly. "And we want to do another song. But what type? Do you want a ballad? Pop? Rock? A cover of something? Leave a comment and tell us! And we want you to know, every time a new song is posted, come back to this video and leave a comment of what you want the next song to be. See ya!"_

**END OF DESCRIPTION.**

Within fifteen minutes, our video had gone viral. Eighteen million views and counting. The comments were piling up. Some requested similar to The Only Exception, some wanted heavy metal, some wanted covers of One Direction, there were even a few comments asking for hymns and folk songs. But one immediately caught Jack's eye.

"'_Something punk-rock, maybe?_'" Jack read aloud. "Requested by BingleBongle." **(hey, look! You're in the story! If you guys want your names in the story, just leave a review and I'll work through them one at a time)**

We all paused.

"Punk-rock?" Milton said, frowning slightly.

"I think I've got a song lined up," Jack said, smirking.

I hurried to change my outfit from my pink-and-white PJs.

By the time I'd gotten dressed, they were all waiting to go to Eddie's house.

"Whoa!" Jerry said as I came downstairs.

I'd chosen something different to The Only Exception, where I'd worn a pink-and-white striped t-shirt, a denim miniskirt, a denim waistcoat and a brown scarf. This time, I'd gone for a black sequin vest top, dark grey skinny jeans with a gold belt, gold feather earrings and gold glittery ballet pumps. I'd lined my brown eyes slightly with black liquid liner and let my blonde curls rest on my shoulders.

We caught the bus over to Eddie's place and hurried to the garage. Jack supplied the music sheets, and we ran through the song a couple of times to get it right, before setting up the video camera.

"This is for BingleBongle, a very kind commenter who requested something 'punk-rock'," I explain to the camera. "It's written by Jack, just like The Only Exception was, but it's very different from our original song." I turn to the boys. "And, one-two-three-go!"

_**Ignorance by Paramore (don't own this song, much as I'd like to)**_

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

Well, I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle, a mean cycle

I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?

What's my offense this time?

You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

'Cause you know we're not the same

No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, The friends who stuck together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger

It's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go,

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

It's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go,

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened

Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it

It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture

I'm just a person, but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me

They won't get you anywhere I'm not the same kid from your memory

Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

'Cause you know we're not the same

No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger

It's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go,

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

It's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go,

I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger

It's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go,

I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger

It's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go,

I best be on my way out.

We all got really into it. I was throwing my blonde hair everywhere, and when we finished, I threw a hand up, happy and flushed with excitement. I turned the camera off and turned to the band.

"That. Was. Amazing!" I shriek, and go in for a group hug. They return it with gusto.

The song was uploaded within minutes and within half an hour became the most searched item on the Internet again. Well, 'The Warriors new song' to be exact. We were an Internet sensation!

We wrote more songs, brainstormed, shared ideas, and waited for the reviews to flow.

_More from the Teen Talents! _yelled the newspaper the next day.

_Surpassing The Only Exception's views of twenty million, their new song, Ignorance, a blend of punk-rock with angsty lyrics at the request of one of their fans, went straight to thirty-two million views. The Warriors made a very sweet video introducing themselves as Kim, Jack, Eddie, Milton and Jerry, and asking what song type their fans would like next. The video went viral and was flooded with commented requests and appreciation. _

_Consisting of lead singer Kim, lead guitarist/songwriter Jack, bassist Jerry, keyboardist Milton and drummer Eddie, The Warriors are certainly taking the music scene by storm. Ignorance, more directly targeted at a teen audience, has been well-recieved, although not as well as The Only Exception. What will the high school prodigies come up with next?_

"We're prodigies!" Milton squeaks on our joint Skype.

"Our video was sweet," Eddie cooed.

"We got thirty-two million views!" Jack screams.

"We're viral!" Jerry sighs dreamily.

"Guys," I say. "We're more than prodigies and viral. We're brand new and being recieved well. This means...we're doing it! We're living the dream!"

**Kinda cheesy ending, I know. But did you guys like it? :D**

**Reviews, follows, favourites, if you please! If you review I might add you in as one of the YouTube fans. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all your support guys!**

**Don't own Kickin It, don't own these songs.**

Kim's P.O.V **(y'know what it's probably going to be her all the way through xD)**

"Okay, let's check our new requests," Jack says, booting up Eddie's computer. It's been three days now and we've been flooded with emails from family members and classmates talking about us. YouTube pops up in our account on the computer screen and he jumps back. "Whoa!"

I come over to sit beside him. There are about six hundred notifications, all of them comments on either Ignorance or our introductory video.

Jack clicks on our 'This Is Us' video and scrolls through the comments. He sits back slightly and gestures to the screen. "You pick, Kim."

"Gladly!" I joke and move nearer the screen.

_Ignorance and The Only Exception are so different but so amazing._

_Jack is hot._

_Milton is cute._

_More songs, more songs!_

_Could you do some rap?_

_Some bubblegum pop?_

_For your next song, could you do some metal?_

_A cover of Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl?_

Something caught my eye.

"'_Some punchy pop would be nice'_," I read aloud, "requested by KarateGirl77." **(look, here you are!)**

"Pop," Jack echoes. "I don't really write pop. I write rock. And sometimes ballads."

"_Ballads_?" laughs Jerry.

"Hey, The Only Exception is the reason we're so popular right now," Jack defends, and I smile.

"True, true," I say. I stand up. "Well, it's a good thing you don't have anything Jack, because I do."

"You got sheet music?" Jack challenges.

"Yes."

"Let's do it!"

I'm in a pink flowery top and skinny blue jeans, and my blonde hair is straightened. Gold hoops adorn my ears. We all set up the instruments and microphone and camera and I take a deep breath. "Another song coming right up!"

"Hi!" I smile at the camera. "This is for KarateGirl77, and I wrote this, not Jack, this time."

_**Mama Do by Pixie Lott (don't own this. The reason I picked this is because I can totally see Kim singing this)**_

Every night I go  
Every night I go sneaking out the door  
I lie a little more, baby I'm helpless

There's something 'bout the night  
And the way it hides all the things I like  
Little black butterflies  
Deep inside me

What would my mama do  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)

Why should I feel ashamed?  
Feeling guilty at the mention of your name  
Here we are again  
It's nearly perfect

What would my mama do  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)

What would my mama do  
(Oh Oh)

What would my daddy say

All the things a girl should know  
Are the things she can't control  
All the things a girl should know  
She can't control

What would my mama do  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
Uh Oh Uh Oh  
Uh Oh Uh Oh  
Uh Oh Uh Oh.

I smile at the camera before turning it off.

"Per - fect," Jack says, making an 'O' shape with his fingers.

I giggle. "That song was just - " I do a little dance. "Ah! I'm so hyped up right now!"

"Well," Milton says, "let's upload it and see what the results are."

We make our way back upstairs when the letterbox bangs. I frown. _Huh. The post doesn't normally come this late._

I go to check and grab the white envelope off the doormat. I walk through to the kitchen, where Jack, Milton and Jerry are engrossed in uploading the video while Eddie is getting a snack.

I take a look at who the letter is addressed to and very nearly drop it.

"Guys," I squeak.

Jack looks round. "Yeah?"

I show them the envelope and they rush for it. Jerry actually jumps and slides on his stomach across the breakfast bar.

"'The Warriors, ***blahblahblah don't know Eddie's address and can't be bothered to make one up***, Seaford'," I read out shakily.

"Open it, open it, open it!" Eddie chants, slopping banana milkshake everywhere.

I slide a thumb under the flap and flip open the top, pulling out a sheet of white paper with black type on it.

_Dear Kim, Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Milton (The Warriors),_

_This is Ron Morgan, secretary for Dazed, the world's biggest alternative record company. We managed to find your bandmate Eddie's address online out of sheer luck._

_We would like to offer you a six-album recording contract. Please come to the following address to read over the contract and sign._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ron Morgan_

_Dazed_.

"OH MY GOD!" I shriek. I begin dancing around Eddie's kitchen like a lunatic. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

The boys read it one at a time and begin dancing and bouncing like hyperactive bunnies as well. Jack starts roaring "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" at the ceiling.

"We really did it!" I murmur in shock once the bouncing has worn off. "We've been offered a record deal!"

Jack picks me up and hugs me. "Thank you for convincing me to join the band! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"No problem," I laugh. "We couldn't have done it without you."

**So yeah, I know this is short, but you'll be getting the next chapter soon.**

**So WHADDYA THINK?! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to say that you are amazing, ShiningStar152 (hope I got your name right!). I hope you get your second degree black belt, and good luck! :D**

**Don't own Kickin It, don't own songs, blahblahblah...**

Kim's P.O.V

I got Milton, our resident genius, to read the contract three times over. He said every time that he detected nothing iffy.

I looked up at the businessmen from Dazed and took a deep breath. "We'll sign."

A few minutes later, all our names were down and we walked out of the offices cheering.

_~~Time Skip~~_

"Hey Kim," Jack calls.

"Yeah?"

"I got an interesting request," he says, smiling slightly.

"Whaaaat?" I say, not quite liking the mischievous glint in his eye.

"'_I'd love to see Jack and Kim do a duet'_," reads Jack. "Requested by ShiningStar152."

"Duet!" That had never occurred to me. "Sounds good. But can you sing, Jack?"

He swings round in his chair. "I can carry a tune, sure."

I eye him warily. "Have you written anything?"

"Some." He looks uncomfortable for the first time. "Not a whole song yet. I still need the chorus."

I fold my arms. "Show me then."

He fishes a wad of paper from his backpack and shoves it at me.

I smile. "Let's get writing."

_~~Time Skip~~_

"Hi guys," I smile at the camera, wearing hot pink skinny jeans and a black sweater with pink hearts. "As you can see, the set-up is a little weird today. That's because at the request of ShiningStar152, me and Jack are duetting on a song we wrote together, and we only need a keyboard for this, so that's why."

The set up IS weird. We're all sitting on a line in chairs. The only one with an instrument is Milton, who is sitting dead center, with me on his right and Jack on his left, with Jerry on my side on the end and Eddie's on Jack's. Jack refused to sing in rehearsals, so this is the first time I'm hearing him sing. Both me and Jack hold microphones.

"But we're a band, so we decided that we're still gonna be in a video together." I brush my hair behind my ear. "And, one, two, three..."

_**Almost Is Never Enough by Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Sykes (I do not own this beautiful song. Imagine Kim sounds exactly like Ariana does in the real song. Imagine Jack almost the same)**_

Kim, _Jack, _Together

I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

_If I could change the world overnight_  
_There'd be no such thing as goodbye_  
_You'd be standing right where you were_  
_And we'd get the chance we deserve_

_Try to deny it as much as you want_  
_But in time our feelings will show_

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
_The truth is everyone knows_

Almost, almost is never enough  
We were so close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me, _the way I wanted you_  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
Almost, baby, is never enough, baby  
You know

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

_Almost, _almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)  
_We were so close to being in love_ (so close)  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you (babe)  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was _(baby)_  
But almost is never enough

Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
Almost is never enough baby  
You know

After we turn the camera off, I turn to Jack, hands on hips. "What. Just. Happened."

He blushed and scratched his neck. "I, uh, I sang?"

I march forward and poke him in the chest. "You didn't just SING, mister. You were...incredible!"

It was true. Jack's voice was amazing. It was strong and deep and complimented by voice perfectly. I'd had to stop my jaw from dropping when he began singing.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" I demanded.

"Because you were the singer," he mumbled, bright red.

"Oh, c'mon, Jack, don't hide stuff from us!" I say. I straighten up. "Right. We are going to write more duets. Now!"

"I'll upload the video!" Eddie says, rushing up the stairs, while I grab some pens and paper.

_~~Time Skip~~_

"Whoa nelly!"

I peer over Jerry's shoulder. He's surfing through the comments of our new video. They're all amazing.

_Let's hear some more of Jack!_

_Your voices are perfect together._

_Your band is so amazing._

_You two would make a great couple._

I blush at the last one and cough.

The phone rings, and Milton picks it up. "Hello? Yes? Oh my god!"

I'm instantly on my feet and by his side. "What? Who is it? What are they saying? Tell me!"

"Yes, WE WOULD LOVE TO GO ON THE HELEN SHOW," **(nicked this from Austin and Ally. Don't tell. Nyanyanyanya xD) **Milton says deliberately loudly. "WE WOULD LOVE TO PERFORM A BRAND NEW SONG."

"WHAT!" I squeak. Milton's voice is attracting everyone from the band. Jack and Eddie and Jerry are crowding round, talking all at once.

"WE'RE GOING ON A NATIONAL TALK SHOW!" Milton shrieks as soon as he's put the phone down. "ON FRIDAY!"

"That's tomorrow!" I squeak. "And they want a brand new song?!"

"Not only that," Milton says, "they want us to perform every song we've put on YouTube."

"That's four songs, or five if you include the new one they want," Jack realizes.

"That's like a whole gig!" Jerry says excitedly.

"WE RULE!" Eddie roars. "OH YEAH!"

**Heheheheheheheheh. **


	6. Chapter 6

**15 BOARDS?! Jeez! Good luck! Message me when you're done! :D**

**Just watched Day of the Doctor. My god. It made me love Doctor Who even more.**

Kim's P.O.V

"On my way to believing," I sang. We wrapped up The Only Exception on The Helen Show and the applause was thunderous.

"Come on, onto the sofa, my dears!" Helen ushers onto the famous orange sofa. "Now! You are, as the audience - or, probably the whole world - knows, you are The Warriors!"

More applause.

"Five teenagers who became an overnight YouTube hit. Tell me, how did you write that song?"

"Oh, Jack wrote it," I said quickly. "It's a bit of a weird story of how we met, actually."

Helen gestures 'go on'.

"Me, Jerry, Eddie and Milton had been in The Warriors for over two years, but we couldn't get it off the ground, y'know?" I said. "We needed a lead guitarist. And, as luck would have it, we met Jack, the new kid, a phenomenal guitarist, in detention. And we got him to practise with us, and it turned out we had found his lost song sheets. We practised The Only Exception, and it sounded...just, wow. We all thought that it was definitely fate."

I adjust the black and white angular chequered dress on my leg, trying to conceal my nerves. I'd put on a pair of black Vans and a denim jacket with it and hoped it looked okay.

"Sounds like destiny!" Helen says cheerfully. "And you're all normal high school students, right?"

"Until a few days ago!" Jerry laughs. "When we walked into school after The Only Exception went viral, there were people coming up to us asking for autographs and pictures. It was nuts, yo."

"You recently signed onto the major record label Dazed, am I right?"

"Yes," says Jack. "The letter came and we were all so excited!"

"And all of your songs went alternately to number one as soon as they were officially released?"

"Yeah," I say, smiling. "When The Only Exception reached number one I was like 'OH MY GOD!' And then Ignorance got there, and then Mama Do, and finally Almost Is Never Enough. We jump around like little kids whenever it happens, the excitement never wears off."

"You recently did a duet with Jack, Kim, didn't you?" Helen teases. "Any romantic tension between the two of you?"

"Uh," I say, struggling not to blush. Helen winks and the audience shrieks in happiness. But thankfully she moves onto the next question.

"And you dedicate each song to each fan that requested it, right?"

"Absolutely," says Milton. "We got so many requests, and some of them are pretty weird! It's crazy!"

"In fact, our newest song is another request from a fan on YouTube," says Eddie.

"Folks, these talented teens have a new song coming right up!" Helen says to the crowd. "How would you like that?" The crowd screams it's approval. "We'll be back right after the break!"

We all hurry to get microphones, earpieces and instruments. I adjust Jack's shirt collar, trying not to get distracted by the fact that his tan skin is showing through the three undone buttons.

"And here we are, live with the incredibly talented internet phenomenon, The Warriors, and their brand new, never-been-performed-before song, Madhouse!"

As the spotlight fell on me and gradually widened to the rest of the band, I smiled and said, "this is for our fan LeolivianAndKickShipperForever." **(look, look! Here as well!)**

_**Madhouse by Little Mix (don't own. Look, guys, you can tell that the real song wasn't made using normal instruments, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend it is. Yah? Yah? Good.)**_

I feel a strange sensation taking over from my head to my toes  
I got the shakes body rippling it's enough to shatter my bones

Is it all a dream? Cause I don't wanna stay awake  
But I won't remember a thing  
And now it's running through my veins  
I don't know what's happening, the beats so sick

Running from the madhouse, they won't take me back  
Got the medicines to give me what I need  
Yes I'm burning up but music is my drug  
Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream

They're coming for me  
They're coming for me

Everywhere I look I'm shook I got bloodshot eyes  
I'm like a fugitive tryna climb the walls but my hands are tied  
In just one touch and I'm infected by the sound crawling all over my skin  
And the sky is falling down, I don't know what's happening, beats so sick

Running from the madhouse, they won't take me back  
Got the medicines to give me what I need  
Yes I'm burning up but music is my drug  
Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream

They're coming for me  
They're coming for me

They're coming for me  
Oh oh

Men in white coats, coats, getting so close, close  
Saying my prayers, don't take me back there  
Men in white coats, coats, getting so close, close  
Saying my prayers don't take me back,  
Take me back, take me back there

They're coming for me

Running from the madhouse, they won't take me back  
Got the medicines to give me what I need  
Yes I'm burning up but music is my drug  
Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream

They're coming for me  
It's like I'm running but I just can't find my way  
(I don't wanna go back)  
And they can't hear my voice no matter how I scream  
They're coming for me.

By the time we finish, the crowd is on it's feet, dancing along and cheering. We finish with a flourish and the crowd literally goes bonkers.

"AND THAT, PEOPLE, IS WHY THESE KIDS ARE NUMBER ONE!" Helen yells joyfully.

**Another good luck to ShiningStars152. Hope you get your second degree black belt! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Don't own Kickin It or the songs. Blah blah blah.**

Kim's P.O.V

"I've got an idea," I say.

It's a few days after our appearance on The Helen Show and Madhouse is steady at number one. Jack looks up from twiddling with the strings on his guitar. Eddie is fastening the cymbals tighter on his drumkit. Milton is playing scales on the keyboard. Jerry is annoying Eddie by poking him repeatedly in the ear.

"Why don't we do a Halloween song?" I say.

"Well...Halloween is tomorrow," Jack says thoughtfully.

"Something monster-themed!" says Jerry, who gives up messing with Eddie after he almost gets his hand taken off by the angry drummer.

After a few straight hours of songwriting, we had something.

I change into a black denim jacket with rolled-up sleeves, a purple dress and black Converses and set the video camera up.

"Hi guys!" I say into the camera. "We decided to do a special Halloween song, and seeing as this is seasonal, it's not dedicated to anyone, sorry."

"Except for the ghooooosssttsss!" Eddie says in a 'spooky' voice.

I laugh, and we start.

_**Calling All the Monsters by China Anne McClain (don't own)**_

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye

Heart thumps and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps!  
You dared to go there  
I'ma I'ma get you so scared!

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

If you stayed in too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene's extreme…  
I I I I'ma get you so scared!

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go…  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

You hide or you try…  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye!  
We thrill to your chill…  
B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh eh

We might just bite underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run!  
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'

We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Ehh ehh

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go…  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!

Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head  
Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire

_Milton Voice Special Effects: Gonna get your body shakin'_  
_Wishin' you could just awaken_

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya!  
We're comin' to get ya!

Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye

We're comin' to get you!

"Let's see the views on this one," Jack grins, once the camera is off.

We upload it and sit refreshing the page for about half an hour. The numbers go up like rabbits breeding. It's like watching a never-ending spin cycle on a washing machine, it's going so fast. The comments are appearing thick and fast.

_Whoa, Halloween song? Awesome!_

_You've got a great voice, Kim._

_Totally playing this at my party._

And that's just today. The next day - on Halloween itself - we check again and the numbers have multiplied themselves by four.

Dazed ring us up. "Why did you upload a song without a proper video?"

I look at Jack and he nods. "That's just us. We don't want to do music videos, we prefer to just perform and tape it. Is that okay?"

I hear the guy on the other end of the line sigh. "Fine. I suppose so. But we have a gig waiting for you for November second."

I freeze. "Whadwaszat?"

"Huh?"

I cough. "Uh, I mean what was that?"

"You have a gig at the Autumn Festival for November second."

**WOOOOOOOO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! I've been amazed at the positive responses I've been getting! Love you guys!**

Kim's P.O.V

The lights are blinding me. The arena smells of sweat and excitement. I can't even remember where we're playing. Oh yeah. It's the next town over from Seaford, one of the biggest music stages in the country. **(not true, but cut me some slack, I'm tired xD)**

I tug my high ponytail of straightened blonde hair and hope I look okay. I'm wearing a brown floral dress with a white lace neckline and black and white Converses. **(I'm pretty sure I've seen Kim wearing this dress for real before)**

The opening bars to our new song Dark Side, released just the day before, starts up. Our songs are coming out thick and fast and the population is going crazy for them.

_**Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson (don't own, imagine Kim sounding just like Kelly. Love this song, not normally a fan of pop but this is great. Plus, imagine Kim sort of skipping up and down in this song and all to come)**_

Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay.

The crowd goes nuts. I smile and wave.

"Hi!" I say into the microphone, and there is a huge Mexican Wave of hands. "Wow!" I laugh. "Well, we're The Warriors. I expect you've heard of The Only Exception, right?"

Screaming.

"That's what I thought," I say.

We run through all our songs, then decide to close on a new song.

"Hey guys," I say into the mic. "We're going to perform something you guys probably won't have heard before."

_**Unbreakable by Fireflight (love this song, don't own)**_

Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll return but I'll be stronger

_[Chorus:]_  
God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see?  
To reach my destiny  
I want to take control but I know better

_[Chorus]_

Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust

_[Chorus x2]._

"Thank you, and goodnight!" Jack yells into the mic, and we leave the stage.

"That was NUTS!" Milton shrieked as soon as we got our earpieces off.

"Do you think we did okay?" I ask nervously.

"Let's check," says Jerry smugly.

There's a chorus of 'huh?'s around the group as the Latino pulls out his phone and pulls up Twitter. He types in #TheWarriorsLive in the search box and the biggest number of tweets I've ever seen appears.

_Just seen TheWarriors in concert! #TheWarriorsLive_

_They sound just like they do on their singles as they do live. That's crazy awesome. #TheWarriorsLive_

_Totally nuts seeing TheWarriors. They're so perfect. #TheWarriorsLive_

_ TheWarriors saw u in concert, u guys are amazing. Keep doing ur thang. #TheWarriorsLive_

_Going straight out and buying Dark Side and Unbreakable by TheWarriors. My ears have been blessed. #TheWarriorsLive_

"Oh my god!" I say, a hand covering my mouth.

"Yeah, Kim, I think we did okay," Jack laughs, hugging me.

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Eddie says, tapping on a tweet to enlarge it.

_When are TheWarriors going to release an album?! I'd camp out for days to get it. #TheWarriorsLive_

"Album, hey?" Jerry says.

"How many songs have we released?" Jack asks.

"Uh, one two three...eight now," says Eddie, counting on his fingers.

"Well, we could bring it up to fifteen," Jack says. "Seven songs to write and record. Compile it onto an album, and..."

"A fifteen-track album," Milton says, nodding. "I like it."

"Plus me and Jack have some songs lined up," I say.

"'Me and Jack', eh?" Jerry says, nudging me.

Jack and I blush. Jack is a light raspberry. I've gone full out beetroot.

"Oh shut up, Jerry," Eddie says with feeling, shoving Jerry onto the bus.

Oh, that's right. BUS. A TOUR. BUS. We haven't got a tour going on right now, but Dazed got us one in case of future tours. It hasn't got any artwork on the sides, it's a simple light green, but if we do a proper tour, we'll have stuff on it.

As soon as we're on the bus, Eddie heads straight for the minibar to fill up on jelly beans. Milton goes for his spare mini keyboard to work out some complicated scale. Jerry goes to take a nap. Jack sits by the window and stares out at the flashing lights and the faint roar of the fans of the stadium as the bus chugs to life and sets off down the road.

I join him.

"What's buggin' you?" I ask, reaching forward and snagging the jelly bean cup from Eddie's hand.

Eddie lets out an indignant 'hey!' as Jack turns to look at me.

"Trying to work out the chorus for our new duet," Jack says. My heart thumps.

"Oh, really?" I ask, trying not to blush and failing miserably. "What's the hard part?"

"I can't seem to write your parts," he says, frowning slightly.

"Sing me a bit," I say.

He looks uncomfortable, then clears his throat. "_You came back to find I was gone, and that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me. Like we were nothing at all, it's not what you meant to me, thought we were meant to be. Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say, I'm sorry it's too late..."_ **(lyrics from Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger, one of the best damn songs ever. Don't own.)**

_"I'm breaking free from those memories, gotta let it go, just let it go, I've said goodbye, set it all on fire, let it go, just let it go," _I sang clearly.

Jack grins. "Great, you got anything for the first part? I'm thinking you should sing that."

After a moment, I open my mouth, and let the words flow. "_Love that once hung on the wall, used to mean something, now it means nothing, the echoes are gone in the hall, but I still remember the pain of December, oh there isn't one thing left you could say, I'm sorry it's too late..."_

Jack is beaming now. "Kim, that's perfect!"

I smile. "Really?"

He smiles gently at me. "Really."

I feel like I should kiss him, but I don't get the chance. Because there is a sudden screeching of metal, a heavy crunching sound and everything goes black.

**Whooooaaa! Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry I left you guys hanging. :3**

**Like the songs for this chapter? I love them all. Heheheheheheheh. :D**

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thankfully, you didn't have to wait too long. Mueheheheheheheheheheheheheh. **

**Don't own, don't own, don't own.**

Kim's P.O.V

"Ow."

Sweet cheese, my head hurts.

My eyes are blurry but eventually adjust. I'm staring at a white ceiling. But the ceiling of the tour bus is a sort of indigo.

I turn my head to the side and see a woman in a pale blue shift adjusting something on a machine.

"Where am I?" I ask blearily.

"Hospital, sweetie," she says gently.

Hospital?

Oh my god.

I suddenly remember. That awful metallic screech, and the crunch, and I got knocked out.

"What happened?" I ask urgently.

"Unfortunately, an off-duty public bus hit your tour bus at the junction," the nurse said regretfully. "You were sitting just out of the line of fire. You're Kim Crawford, from The Warriors, right?"

The Warriors!

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, sitting up so fast she squeaks and jumps back. "Are the others okay? Jerry? Eddie? Milton?" A horrible thought strikes me. "Oh no. What happened to Jack?"

She looks so sad my stomach lurches and I feel nauseas.

"You know how I said you were sitting out of the way, so you only got a little beaten up around the head?" she says gently.

"Yeah?" I say.

"The reason you didn't get any damage was the fact that your bandmate - Jack...Brewer? - realized what was happening when he heard the metal crunching, and managed to shield you with his own body. The bus collided almost directly on him."

"He's dead?" I ask, voice cracking.

"No no no, sweetie!" the nurse says, looking slightly shocked. "He's badly hurt, but he's not dead. Your bandmates were all on the other side of the bus and only recieved minimal injuries."

I look down at my clothes. I'm not wearing a hospital gown, thank god. I'm wearing my dress from the concert, my feet are bare, and my head is aching and wrapped in a bandage. I spot some small dark stains on my dress and swallow dryly. Dried blood.

"Do you have any spare clothes here?" I manage to rasp out.

"Sure," the nurse says sympathetically, handing me a small pile and turning away to give me some privacy.

I change into blue skinny jeans, a bright yellow tank top, and a red-and-cream striped jumper with a front pocket **(yep, she's worn that on Kickin It before.)**. It feels much too cheery an outfit for the situation. My feet are still bare.

"Can I go see the guys?" I ask.

"Yes, they're out in the waiting room now, they got patched up real quick," the nurse says.

I pad out of my room, the cold floor making my toes curl up. I'm in a long hallway, and manage to spot Jerry's purple hi-tops sticking out from behind a corner. I patter over to them and find Eddie, Jerry and Milton sitting, looking forlorn and exhausted, in a drab blue-and-white room full of plastic white chairs and waiting sickly people. Eddie has a bandage around his wrist, Jerry is sporting several broken, white casted fingers and Milton has something lumpy on his calf which I suspect is a bulky bandage.

"Whoa, Kim, nice headgear," Jerry manages. I manage a grin before heading for the little nurse's booth in the corner.

"Excuse me," I say, knocking on the little plastic window, "hi, I want to find out what happened to Jack Brewer?"

"A fan of The Warriors, are you?" she says, annoyed. "Get out of it."

"No, no, I'm his bandmate," I say. "Lead singer, Kim Crawford."

"Oh! Miss Crawford!" the nurse says, suddenly flustered. She hurries to get a little blue leather logbook. "Let's see, Brewer, Brewer, Brewer..." she says, flipping through the pages. "Aha! Jackson Brewer, brought in last night at ten p.m., broken arm, three broken ribs, internal bleeding, burst eardrums, concussion..." I feel incredibly sick as she lists all of poor Jack's injuries. "...ooh. Completely shattered right foot."

"What room?" I ask through the tears.

"Just down the hall," she says. "Room 67. He's drugged up on sedative, though."

I nod and drag myself down the hall, giving a little wave to Eddie, Jerry and Milton as I leave.

Room 67 is just round the corner, to the left. I take a deep breath and open it, and feel punched in the stomach as I step in.

Jack is lying flat on his back in one of those awful hospital gowns, blankets pulled up to his hips, with a cast on his right arm, something lumpy under his robe which I am guessing is some sort of body brace, a bandage around his head covering his ears, and a huge cast on his right foot. He has an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and drips and pipes everywhere. His eyes are shut and his breathing deep.

He looks so vulnerable I want to cry.

I go and sit in a vacant chair by his bedside and feel a tear run down my cheek.

Don't be sappy, Kim. This isn't a romantic movie.

But it feels so irreparrably sad.

We were living the dream, too. What a time for tragedy to strike.

There's a slight groaning and my head snaps up. Jack's eyes are half-open.

"Jack?" I whisper.

His brow furrows.

Oh yeah. He saw my lips move, but couldn't hear it. Busted eardrums.

_How is that going to effect his music?_

I notice a pad and a pen sitting abandoned on a stool nearby and grab it.

_Can you hear anything at all? _I scrawl on the pad. I hold it up.

Jack focuses on it, and shakes his head.

I swallow, and get an idea.

_I CAN'T WIN _appears on the next card.

Jack looks bewildered.

_I CAN'T REIGN _next.

Even more confused.

_I WILL NEVER WIN THIS GAME_

_WITHOUT YOU_

_WITHOUT YOU_

Jack smiles, getting it. He gestures for the pad and, with some difficulty (although not as much as it should have been - Jack is left handed), manages to scrawl something almost illegible on it before passing out again.

I pick it up and scrutinise the words, and manage to make it out.

_David Guetta? Really?_

**Awwww no. Poor Jack.**

**Sweet ending though.**

**OMIGOD HE CAN'T HEAR.**

**WILL HE BE DEAF PERMANENTLY?**

**TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**As you probably guessed, those were lyrics from Without You by David Guetta ft. Usher. I do love Usher's voice. I had a nice and kinda cute idea for this as well but I decided on this instead. Eh. Whatever.**

**REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN ENJOYING YOURSELVES**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH**

**Don't own Kickin It, blah blah blah.**

Kim's P.O.V

Jack has been healing in the hospital for about about three weeks now, and he's just about due to come out.

His hearing still isn't back. The doctor said he might never get it back.

The next time I walk into his room in visiting hours, he's doing something weird. He's blasting 'Savin Me' by Nickelback at full volume from a speaker right next to his bed, and is frowning, running his hand over the surface of the speaker.

What the heck?

He spots me and smiles, shutting the music off.

"All those hours you made me watch chick flicks paid off," he says, abnormally loud. Side effect of hearing loss.

"Huh?" I say, pronouncing my lips so he can read them.

"You remember the Bratz Movie?" he says.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Remember the deaf boy?"

"Yes?"

"Remember how the brunette met him?"

"OHH."

I remember now. Jack is trying to _feel _the music.

"It's kinda working," he says. He switches the song back on and puts his hand on the speaker, focusing. He's so cute. SHUT UP, BRAIN.

"Hey Kim," he says when he's finished, "could you get me a guitar?"

I don't even question him.

I come back the next day with one of Eddie's spares, a purple-painted acoustic with sturdy strings. Jack strums it gently, playing a slightly distorted E chord. He furrows his brows, realizing from the way the string vibrates that it's not right, and spends the next few days learning how to play the guitar accurately again. I can't help him, I don't play guitar, but I give him a thumbs up when he gets it right.

Another day I walk in to him with a book on his lap, making weird motions with his hands, completely concentrated on what he's doing. I walk over and peer at the book. _Beginner's Guide to Sign Language. _Ah.

We bond over the sign language book, teaching each other letters and words until we can just about carry out a full conversation and translate the motions. Jack is better at it then me, because he needs it, rather than wants it.

Eventually, I ask the doctors again if they can help.

**(ALRIGHT, PEOPLE. DON'T WORRY, THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE CHAPTER. I'm just completely dumb when it comes to medical facts and all that. Sorry. Ugh, I'm stoooopid. Just wanna say, don't believe I say anything on here, because I'm probably not right, but I'm way too lazy to look stuff up. xD)**

"We can give him hearing aids," they say, and my heart lifts.

Jack still likes to use sign language, but he wears hearing aids now. He looks a little weird, with the beige plastic in his ears. But somehow it makes him look even cuter.

I have a radio interview - the first since the accident.

"And am I right to believe that Jack, the guitarist, is now deaf as a result of the crash?" she asks seriously.

"Unfortunately, yes," I sigh. "But he wears hearing aids now."

There's a huge flow of support from fans on Twitter.

_ JackBrewer12, love you forever._

_Get yourself back in the game, JackBrewer12. Your guitar riffs are going to be as awesome as they always were._

_Get well soon, JackBrewer12._

_You're so brave, JackBrewer12._

I smile as I read them.

We decide to take a brave step.

I'm in a radio interview with Jerry, Eddie and Milton. And Jack, who is sitting in a wheelchair with a giant bootcast on his foot as well as his hearing aids, looking as handsome as ever in a red plaid shirt and jeans.

"In support of Jack," I say, "we've decided to release a special song written by me. Jack is playing the guitar live for this. He really has managed to get his music back again."

_**Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift ft. Civil Wars (don't own, as much as I love this song. Imagine Kim sounding like Taylor, blah blah. Jerry does the hint of the male voice, not in the chorus)**_

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _[repeat 'til fade]._

The entire radio station is crying when we finish. Jack smiles at me, doing sign language for _did I do okay?_

I sign language back. It comforts him. _Absolutely perfect._

He positively beams.

Jerry checks Twitter again when we've gotten out of the booth.

_Oh my god, TheWarriors new song made me cryyyyy._

_So sweet, TheWarriors new song._

_Have you guys heard TheWarriors new song yet? #Heartbreaking_

_Listened to the interview. JackBrewer12 you've still got it._

**LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA**

**REVIEW PWEEEEAASSEEE**

**ERMERGERD**

**WE'VE HIT DOUBLE DIGITS**


	11. Chapter 11

** SO sorry for my absence. Just, you know, CHRISTMAS! CHOCOLATE! **

KIM'S P.O.V

Guess where we were?

We were in ENGLAND. **(I'm actually English)**

The sights here are amazing! The weather is a bit gloomy, but the giant London Eye and all the other stuff makes up for it. We're actually here for an interview on a show called The Graham Norton Show. **(don't own. You guys should watch it, Graham is hilarious)**

We're standing in the dark on the stage to the side. Jack gives me a nervous glance. He's not in a wheelchair anymore, and the cast is off, but he walks with a bad limp and his leg is scarred. He looks so unbelievably handsome in his dark red button-up shirt, top three buttons undone, loose jeans and brown boots. I give him a thumbs up, and he relaxes slightly.

I straighten out my bright red puffball dress and adjust the silver and ruby barrette in my blonde hair.

Graham skips onto the stage and says, "please say a very warm welcome to the new powerhouse teen rock band from the USA, The Warriors!"

The spotlight falls for a second on us and we all smile and wave.

We trot backstage to watch the show until it's our time. Jack is looking so nervous. I lay a hand on his shoulder to attract his attention and, for old times, sign _it's gonna be okay. _He smiles and nods.

All too quickly, it's our time.

"And here we have them, ladies and gentlemen, the teen band from our dear America who are taking the music world by storm, THE WARRIORS! Performing their new song, The Best Thing (That Never Happened)!" Graham shouts, and the applause is thunderous.

_**The Best Thing (That Never Happened) by We Are The In Crowd (don't own. There are some rude words in this song so where you see this * I have replaced the word with a politer word, for our younger readers.)**_

(Ow, ooh)

_[Verse 1]_  
I let you get away with thinking you're the cure.  
I think I'm in too deep, it's time to pull the cord.  
You like me more when you think, I'm getting bored.  
I hope you're home the day I tear down the walls.

_[Chorus]_  
I won't settle, settle, settle, you are never gonna hold me down.  
So toxic, you ain't nothin' but a *brick.  
I'm the best thing that never happened to you.  
Never, never, never, you are never gonna live this down.  
Life's too short, I can't fake it anymore.  
I'm the best thing that never happened to you.

(Ooh)

_[Verse 2]_  
Don't you get sick of only hearing your own voice?  
Talk like you're so damn tough but you're just a little boy.  
You like to think you've broke the mold but now I'm sure,  
You'll crack just like the rest when I break your *freaking jaw.

_[Chorus]_

(Ooh, hahahaha, ow)

I won't settle, I won't settle, I won't settle.

_[Chorus]_

(Ooh, whoa).

We got so into it! We were playing like demons, and the applause was crazy. I'm surprised that the roof didn't bounce up and down from the noise.

"Oh! Oh ho!" Graham yelled joyfully, making 'come on' motions with his hands. We put down the instruments and walked over to him. He gave us a hug and an air-kiss each and we sat down on the orange sofa with Daniel Radcliffe, Gordon Ramsey and Emma Thompson **(yeah, yeah. Picked them at random)**.

"So!" Graham said. "The Warriors!" The audience clapped again. "Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Jack!" He said, pointing to us each in turn. "You lot have been dominating every chart in the world, I'm sure!"

"Thank you," I beamed, blushing.

There was some playful banter, Graham asked us about the accident. We explained that Jack wears hearing aids now and does sign-language occasionally. Graham asked us to demonstrate and I insulted Jack through sign language. He teased me back and we got into a silent argument. Graham was laughing his head off by the time we finished.

"Um, Graham," I said quietly.

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked.

"We were wondering...Jack wrote a song just after the accident. Not the one we did on the radio station, Safe & Sound, but a different one. And we were wondering if he could perform it?" I asked, blushing.

Graham seemed to ponder for a moment, then smiled. "Of course!"

They got us set up on the side stage again. I sat off to the side, Eddie was on drums, Milton keyboard, Jerry bass. Jack was front and centre with an acoustic guitar. All of us were in shadow but Jack was in the spotlight.

_**I See Fire by Ed Sheeran (don't own. Went and saw The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug. The word AWESOME is an understatement. This song is very beautiful so please go and listen to it! I got a request for Jack to do a solo by a reviewer - forgot your name, I am SO sorry - so here you go!)**_

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father, oh,  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side high

And if we should die tonight  
We should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father, oh,  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall in  
Surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame

Calling out father, oh,  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
And I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
And I see fire  
Blood in the breeze

I see fire (Oh you know I saw a city burning) (fire)  
And I see fire (Feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)  
And I see fire (Uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side.

The applause was even louder than our first song.

Not bad for our British debut, eh?

**Hope you guys like it. Reviews are always welcomed with open arms.**


	12. Chapter 12

**New update!**

**Quick, no? ;)**

KIM'S P.O.V

"Yeah...yeah, sure...I'll tell them...yeah...bye..."

Milton looks slightly dazed as he hangs up the phone.

We all look up. We're all playing cards in Milton's kitchen, and brainstorming lyrics as we do. Jack's had a few, I've had lots, Jerry's had three and Eddie's had one so far. Then the phone rang and Milton answered.

"Milton?" Jack asks, concerned, his fingers twitching. He looks like he wants to sign the question desperately. "What's up, bro?"

"We," says Milton, gulping, "have just been invited to perform at the American Music Awards." **(okay, bear with me here. I don't know much about it. I just remember Taylor Swift tearing off a white dress one year and I enjoyed it, okay?)**

There is a long, long silence, then Jerry starts screaming.

*************************PRETTY PRETTY LINEBREAK**********************

"Kim, you ready?"

Jack sees me hopping up and down anxiously. We've rehearsed a billion times, but we're still hyped up with nervousness. I'm wearing a short black dress with spaghetti straps and a very full, ruffled skirt, silver shoes, and silver hoop earrings. My hair is lying loose and slightly curled on my shoulders. The dress's skirt is bouncy and soft and I feel like I could do a twirl any moment in it. We've been nominated for Favourite New Artist AND Single of The Year (for 'The Only Exception'). I can hear the crowd roaring.

"Yeah," I babble breathlessly, "yeah, why wouldn't I be okay, we're just performing at the AMAs, MY GOD WE'RE PERFORMING AT THE AMAs." My voice ends in a squeak.

"It'll be fine, Kim," Jack says gently. "Okay?"

I nod, trying not to sweat.

Jack sees me still nervous, and seems to make an on-the-spot decision. He leans down - he has too, I'm short - and gives a soft, fleeting kiss on the lips.

I'm frozen in place as I hear the presenter yell "please welcome this year's newcomers, the fantastic teenaged band who have had ten - no, ELEVEN number ones and are nominated for two awards, THE WARRIORS!"

The crowd shrieks, and we take our places, me still feeling Jack's lips on my own.

_**Now by Paramore (love this song, don't own. Imagine Kim getting really into this)**_

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Feels like I'm waking from the dead  
And everyone's been waitin' on me  
'Least now I'll never have to wonder  
What it's like to sleep a year away  
But were we indestructible  
I thought that we could brave it all (all)  
I never thought that what would take me out  
Was hiding down below

Lost the battle, win the war  
I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
We're starting over, we'll head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Don't try to take this from me  
Don't try to take this from me  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

Wish I could find a crystal ball  
For the days I feel completely worthless  
You know I'd use it all for good  
I would not take it for granted (granted)  
Instead, I have some memories  
For the days I don't feel anything  
At least they will remember  
Not to make the same mistakes again

Lost the battle, win the war  
I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore  
We're starting over, we'll head back in  
There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow

There's a time and a place to die  
There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it  
There's a time and a place to die  
And this ain't it, this ain't it  
This ain't it

There's a time and a place to die  
There's a time and a place to die  
But this ain't it, no

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
If there's a future, we want it now  
(Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow)

If there's a future, we want it  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow  
Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow.

Everyone goes bonkers, and without thinking, I march over to Jack, grab him, pull him down, and kiss him, right in front of everyone on stage.

********************ANOTHER PRETTY LINEBREAK************

Within hours, the footage of me kissing Jack was all over the internet. We'd won both the awards we'd been nominated for. People were going crazy over the kiss, even coming up with a couple name - Kick.

I look at Jack properly, from where we're both slouched on Eddie's couch. Eddie, Milton and Jerry are devouring ice cream in celebration in the kitchen.

"So...that kiss was something, huh," I say lightly.

He smiles at me. "Sure was," he says, signing along with it.

"Do you want a repeat?" I ask.

"Thought you'd never ask," he says, and this time, just like the first time, it's him kissing me.

**YEEEESSSSSSSSSS!**

**KICK ARE TOGETHER!  
EVERYONE DO A HAPPY DANCE!**

**But this is NOT THE END, SWEET DUMPLINGS. I have many tricks up my sleeve. *cackles evilly***


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so this chapter is a short one, sorry. Don't own. Thank you for all the reviews!**

KIM'S P.O.V

Me and Jack are officially together!

I Googled us and we're in all the gossip columns. 'Teen Superstar Band Members - The Warriors' Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford - Share Kiss Onstage!' That's a popular one. There are some crazy rumours going round now. I'm pregnant, we've broken up, it wasn't really Jack onstage, etc., etc..

Right now, we're about to do a guest performance on The Voice UK!

**(So yeah, since I'm English I'm using The Voice UK. Is that alright? Yes? Yes? Good.)**

I'm bouncing my microphone around my hands, taking deep breaths. My blonde hair has been straightened and streaked with glow-in-the-dark pale turquoise stripes. My lips have been painted glow-in-the-dark bubblegum pink. My shoes are a glowing white and my dress is strapless knee-length pale blue glow-in-the-dark - again - peplum.

Jack kisses the top of my head. None of the other guys have glow-in-the-dark clothes, but instead have vivid glowing instruments. Jack's guitar is a sort of white-green. Jerry's is dark purple. Milton's is red, and Eddie's is bright violet.

"And now, introducing the teen sensations - of which the lead singer and lead guitarist have recently started dating - with eleven number ones **(oh my god, I can't keep count. Just assume that that is the number, 'kay?) **since bursting onto the music scene, and recognition all over the world, The Warriors and their new song Neon Lights!"

The stage and room goes dark while the applause is ringing. Then the lights on the floor **(you'll understand if you watch The Voice UK)** start to power up faintly red, while my clothes and their instruments glow. I pop a hip out and get ready.

_**Neon Lights by Demi Lovato (like this song, don't own. Imagine the lights coming on around the first chorus or whenever you want to imagine, really.)**_

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
We'll be burning up like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights  
Like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars ''cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights  
Like neon lights

Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Like neon lights  
Like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out.

The audience goes crazy, and Jessie, Tom, Danny and Will **(the old judges, let's pretend it's still them) **give standing ovations.

"How old are you?!" Jessie calls.

"We're all sixteen," I say.

Jessie gives a giant whoop and I smile shyly while the crowd goes even wilder than before.

I pop up on my toes and give Jack a kiss on the cheek before we start moving off the stage. That gets a whole lot more cheering.

**Like? No? Yes? Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
